


Rose and Thorns

by Mister_Clever



Series: RWBY oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Masochism, Master/Pet, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: Cinder finally conquers her enemy. But things went slightly off-track and she ended up finding a better solution to her problems.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Rose and Thorns

Cinder Fall never imagined that this day would come. This small chick caused her so many troubles lately.  _ But not anymore  _ \- she thought and she observed the silver eyed girl suspended by the wrists. She was circling around her like a vulture, spinning an obsidian knife in her hand.  _ Do it -  _ she told herself. She wanted to end this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ruby Rose asked and looked at her with teary eyes. The cuffs cut into her flesh and her shoulders were sore from hanging there for hours… or at least… it's been hours since she woke up. God knows how much time passed since she was captured.

She was afraid. Terrified. But weirdly enough she felt very much excited. The woman was visibly older, but she was pretty attractive. She was roughly a foot taller than Ruby. She seemed like a little pet as she stood before her. Her amber eyes seemed to observe her with a certain coldness.

Ruby Rose had a kink for BDSM. The browser history of her scroll would make even her wild sister blush. And Cinder Fall was the perfect example of the merciless dominatrix.

Given the circumstances, it was no wonder she became very much turned on, but she wouldn't have shown it to her guard.

"You caused me plenty of troubles, little girl" she said in a bone chilling tone. "Maybe I should just end you" she whispered as she stood behind her. To tell the truth, Cinder hadn't noticed until now, how pretty the girl was. She allowed herself to brush along her petite form, her hand soon even venturing around the girl's small boobs before curling around her stomach. Pressing the blade against Ruby's throat, she smirked a bit. "One simple cut. Easy enough… but… maybe you could still have some use…" she whispered in her ear.

"Some… use?" She widened her eyes, trying to hide her arousal. Her core was throbbing already. She wanted Cinder to touch her down there. She wanted to be used by this attractive woman even if she was a villain.

"You see… I'm very lonely here" she hummed softly, sliding her palm down to the girl's lower belly.

"A-and… you want me to?" Ruby's voice was high pitched now, turning more and more into a moan.

"Well… that depends… maybe you could serve me somehow." Cinder chuckled and grabbed the pin of her cape, starting to undress the young huntress. With a swift movement, she cut open the girl's outfit and ripped it off, presenting her naked form to the coldness of the cell.

"Please…" she whined, trembling with a mixture of coldness, fear and sexual frustration.

Cinder could see the girl's arousal as she wore nothing but her boots and her stockings now. She smirked as she briefly touched her shiny slit. 

Ruby cried out from the frustration as the woman's fingers ventured around her most private parts. She was surprisingly gentle. "Please… I need to cum" she wasn't even trying to control herself anymore.

Cinder laughed a little and slapped her wet cunt causing Ruby to scream out in surprise. Her pussy was on fire from the surge of pain she experienced. But it just turned her on even more.

"Fine… I will… I will serve you…" she whimpered in frustration.

"Good girl" she whispered in her ear and started playing with her folds.

"Mhmm… yes… please… make me cum" she moaned, her head dropping back as much as her restraints allowed her. 

Cinder smirked as she kept edging the small girl. She found it amusing how easily controllable she was. 

Ruby was soon near the edge when Cinder suddenly stopped. "I'll tell you what. If you behave nicely, and serve me well, I promise you can get as many orgasms as you want."

Ruby nodded, panting from the frustration that the denial provided.

"Good. Now get some rest sweetheart. Tomorrow morning I shall come for you. Sleep well, my little pet." Cinder kissed her new servant before strolling out, swaying her hips for the girl. 

Ruby didn't say a word. She struggled a little, but eventually gave up and slowly fell asleep, despite the suspended state and the intoxicating throbbing in her dripping cunt.

All through the night, she had wet dreams about Cinder doing various things to her. In the morning she woke up dripping wet, huffing and sweating from the arousal. But all she could do was to wait for her new mistress.

Eventually Cinder came with what seemed to be a pet collar. She worked on it for most of the night. The leather collar could easily pass as a choker except the little bell which hang on a ring in the middle. 

Noticing this new accessory, the little huntress blushed. "G-good morning" she mumbled.

"Good morning, pretty little pet" Cinder said as she walked to the girl. "I brought you something…" she smiled showing her the said leather accessory.

"It's beautiful…" Ruby admitted, noticing the meandering pattern, woven into the fabric, along with a small copy of Cinder's tattoo.

She felt touched by the fact that Cinder would use her time to make something for her.

"May I put it on, darling?" Cinder asked.

"Yes… mistress" she said quietly and bowed her head, not that Cinder needed to see what she was doing. The collar had another strange property. An obsidian clip connecting the ends. Meaning it could only be locked or unlocked by Cinder's semblance. She wrapped it around the young girl's neck then heated up the clip a little, carefully, not to burn her new toy. The pieces melt together, forming a nearly unbreakable lock.

She could feel the heat but she didn't know what it was.

"You look pretty. Now darling. Let's get some breakfast. We have a lot of work to do."

Ruby smiled shyly as she observed as Cinder heated up the cuffs until they broke open, finally setting her free, only for her wrists to be bound behind her back with a fine silk ribbon. Unable to hold herself, Ruby stumbled a bit but she ended up slumping against the older woman's chest.

She smiled apologetically but she earned herself nothing worse than a gentle slap on the butt. 

She followed Cinder around the hideout, soon reaching the dining hall where, to her surprise, there was a feast prepared for them.

Emerald and Mercury widened their eyes at the sight as cinder walked in with the petite girl, the latter bare naked except the collar.

They almost burst out in laughter as the young huntress tried to hide her womanly parts and her bare breasts, but the duo was quickly dismissed and they both knew better than to disobey the ruthless brunette.

"Kneel" she ordered after settling down at the end of the table. 

Ruby hesitated. "Please…" she whined. 

"Mhmmm… I see we have to work on your behaviour a little." Cinder added when Ruby finally did as she was told. She placed a plateful of food on the floor. 

Ruby looked up with begging eyes but the woman was unyielding. Having no other choice she started eating with her mouth only. She tried to make as little mess as possible. After she was finished she looked up, meeting her mistress' astonishing amber eyes. She was already finished and now she took a napkin, gently cleaning her servant's face.

"Get up little pet" she said. She was quiet. Always quiet. If possible, this was more intimidating than if she were shouting commands. Ruby Rose had no doubt that she was the boss around here. And she knew that she didn't want to piss her off.

She got up then to her surprise, she felt gentle hands touching her hips. She was pulled so close to the tall woman that she could feel the heat of her. She then had her chin tipped up by her long fingers as they brushed along the girl's jawline while the woman's other hand was resting on her waist. "Be a good pet. And I won't hurt you if it's not necessary." 

"Yes mistress" she replied quietly, earning a small smile from Cinder.

She leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead.

Ruby unconsciously leaned into it, craving for more. She smiled contentedly. If this was like to be the pet of a villain, then Ruby Rose would be more than happy to stay by Cinder's side.

She felt slight shivers running through her body at each touch as Cinder first took her small breasts in her hand then she started playing with them. 

It was not long before Ruby's hard nipples caught the woman's attention, a mischievous glint in her eyes as her fingers shifted to the girl's protuberant peaks. 

Cinder started playing with them, tugging and twisting them, concentrating all the pleasure onto the two little nubs.

Ruby was panting and moaning very soon, trying to control herself. Her knees buckled and she slumped against the other's chest. Cinder chuckled and stopped, letting the little huntress rest a bit, caressing her hips. 

This drew some small giggles from Ruby as her skin was ticklish near her ribs. She squirmed a little, snuggling more into Cinder's body, much like to the other's surprise.

Ruby felt the woman's slim arms curling around her body, embracing the small girl in an awkward hug. 

Cinder wasn't used to this. She never got close to anyone. Being an orphan and joining the underworld in her late teens, she never knew true affection until now. But this girl was somehow attractive. Cinder was very much intrigued by this attraction she felt.

Moments later she broke their embrace, gesturing Ruby to follow her back to the dungeon for what the woman referred as 'conditioning' 

Ruby had some good guesses, but her best hope was that if she behaves, Cinder will be merciful. 

When they reached the chamber, Cinder broke open the cuffs the same way she did earlier, then walked out soon returning with some bondage equipment. She suspended the girl by the wrists once again, this time using a pair of tight leather cuffs. She fastened her ankles to a spreader bar by two other cuffs, leaving the girl completely at her mercy. 

At this point Ruby could barely move thanks to the restraints. She just stood there, hands above her head, hanging on the ceiling, her legs spread wide. She was gagged by a metal ball,strapped tightly around her head since Cinder left. 

Ruby was left alone, feeling desperate from the vulnerability and the arousal. She was already dripping wet just from being stuck in this helpless state. 

Cinder returned, after what seemed hours, but in reality she was barely away for ten minutes. She changed her outfit now wearing a skin-tight latex bodysuit with thigh-high leather boots and latex gloves. On her belt there was a whip and a riding crop. There was a large blanket prepared, along with some food and drink. That gave her a sense of safety. It was a small sign, showing that Cinder cared for her.

Ruby's heart rate quickened as she saw the outfit.

"Now darling… tell me: were you a good girl?" Cinder asked, taking the riding crop.

Ruby nodded quickly.

"Liar" her mistress stated as she slapped her aching pussy with the flat rubber end of the crop. 

The little huntress screamed into the gag, a teardrop rolling down her cheek at the burning on her folds.

"Were you a good girl?" The woman asked again. This time Ruby shook her head.

"Do you deserve punishment?" She asked next. 

She shook her head again, earning a slap on the inner thigh.

She screamed out, her voice muffled by the metal gag. 

She asked again. Ruby nodded. 

"Very well then. If you promise to stay silent, I take out the gag now."

Ruby nodded fiercely.

Cinder smiled slightly and did as she promised.

Ruby didn't say anything. She wasn't allowed to.

Cinder started circling around the petite girl. "Now tell me, what did you do?" She asked, tracing her curves with the riding crop.

"I disobeyed my mistress" Ruby admitted. 

"Yes… and what shall I do now?" Cinder asked in a quiet voice.

"Punish me" she moaned. This whole situation was a big turn on for the young girl.

"Because you were a bad girl, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes" she mumbled then bit her lips, trying not to scream as the rubber came crashing down on the back of her thigh, leaving a bright red mark.

"I can't hear you darling." She whispered coldly.

"Yes mistress… I was a bad girl" she said quietly.

Another slap. This time on the other leg.

"And bad girls deserve punishment, is that right?" She asked the girl.

"Yes. Punish me" she gave in.

She slapped her butt. Repeatedly. In a slow rhythm. One slap on the left cheek. Then one on the right. One on the right thigh, and one on the left. Then it started again.

It went on like this. Soon she could feel her whole bottom burning but it wasn't over yet. 

The riding crop came crashing down on her skin until she couldn't feel it anymore. Cinder moved to the front, now looking directly at Ruby. "Will you be a good girl?" She asked, the riding crop hovering above the girls pussy.

"I will try to be" the little girl mumbled.

Cinder slapped her pussy. She bit her lip so hard that blood spilled in her mouth.

"Trying is not enough" the woman stated before smacking the girl's peach again.

"Then I will be a good girl" Ruby whined.

"Good" Cinder kissed her cheek. 

She started spanking the young huntress's body in a slow, mesmerising pattern.

Her tormented body jerked with every slap. At first the pain was like daggers stabbing her. But then it started to melt into pleasure. 

She kept answering her questions. But soon it all started to make less sense as she kept spanking her all around.

Cinder noticed that she became incoherent. She read about this somewhere. She knew she had to be careful from now on. One mistake could cause permanent damage.

Ruby was floating. It didn't hurt anymore. She totally lost herself. It was a liberating feeling, she was flying. But then she felt her whole body bursting into flames. It was eating her on the inside. Then she fell into the void. Waking up, she was shaking and she felt cold. She found herself on the floor wrapped up in a blanket as Cinder was holding her.

"It's okay little pet… I'm here… everything is okay" she heard the woman humming. Weirdly, it calmed her down. Squirming in the blanket she settled into this warmth. Her body was sore. She wanted to say something but words failed her. So she just stayed there in her arms. 

Hours later, the girl seemed to be better. Cinder was scared. She never saw anything like this. Like if her pet would've lost her mind for a minute. One minute she was groaning and grumbling like an animal. The next moment she came and squirted everywhere then she just collapsed and fell into delirium. That's when she got rid of the restraints and tried to take care of the girl as much as she could.

Ruby looked up. "Mistress… what… happened?" She asked, observing the expression of the other.

"Nothing dear. It was an accident. What matters is that you're okay."

"Thank… you" she mumbled.

Cinder nodded softly and kissed the young lady. They got up and she carried her to her private bedroom. It was so large, it even had its own bathroom. Placing down Ruby on the bed, she prepared a bath then took the girl to clean her. After that she put her in bed. For the first time, Cinder had someone she cared about. Looking down at Ruby, Cinder sighed in relief. Then she chuckled as her petite servant started snoring cutely...

Weeks have passed and one morning Ruby was awakened by a soft kiss on the lips. She opened her eyes smiling slightly. She found her mistress' amber eyes observing her. But something was different. First, she was in a bed again. She didn't remember how they got there, but she assumed it was another training session. Second, they were both naked. Ruby blushed as she moved her gaze up and down on the other woman's nude form. She didn't see her naked before. She had some scars on her body, but Ruby found her beautiful.

"Mistress… you're gorgeous" she admitted, blushing. 

Cinder chuckled. No one said this to her. Of course… no one saw her naked except the ones who used her when she was a trainee amongst assassins. Now the situation was different. She was the superior and the petite huntress was  **her** plaything. 

Ruby smiled and kissed a scar near her left nipple. It was an unwilling gesture and she regretted it the moment she saw Cinder's reaction. 

"How dare you…" she started. 

"I'm sorry I just…" Ruby tried to find an excuse.

"Enough… I forgive you. This one time. Your punishment will take place this afternoon, is that understood?" 

"Yes mistress" the stunned girl mumbled. She hit a nerve. By kissing that scar she must've triggered bad memories. She went too far.

She was about to leave her bed. To flee in shame. But Cinder pulled her back. "I never said you have to leave the bed. I said I forgave you."

Ruby just nodded. She was terrified. 

"You must know something." The woman continued. "Two very important rules. One, you're not allowed to kiss or touch my private parts, unless you're told otherwise. Two, you're not allowed to ask about my past and my scars. There are monsters who did this to me. Who turned me into a freak. You don't need to know anything else."

"But you're not a freak… you're beautiful" Ruby stated firmly. 

"Thank you, pet. Now come here." Cinder spread her arms.

Ruby took this as a permission to hug and cuddle. She climbed closer and snuggled to the older woman's body, humming a little as she settled into the other's warmth when the slim arms encased her.

Cinder secretly smiled a little. The young huntress was like a cat.

She smiled happily, hanging onto the older woman's body, her fingers spread on Cinder's slim waist.

Soon the brunette lady broke their silence. "It's time to have breakfast, little girl." She whispered and let go of the young huntress, petting her head.

Ruby groaned a little and stretched before she got up. She knew what came next. She let the woman tie her wrists together. She wasn't complaining. She didn't dare to.

Cinder put on a short dress which left her whole back exposed to the air and she gestured to Ruby.

The little huntress followed, looking at her superior's feet she could notice a small chain around the right ankle, the crystals clinging as she walked. 

Without a word, Ruby dropped on her knees, settling by her side, waiting for Cinder's commands as the older woman sat down, caressing the petite girls cheek nonchalantly as they waited for food. 

The cook almost dropped the tray at the sight. She felt pity for the small girl, though he noticed how surprisingly gentle the crimelady was with her new toy.

Ruby leaned into the touch, enjoying the sweet stroking. Then their food came. She ate the same way she did last time, using her mouth only, since her hands remained restrained.

She looked up at her mistress when she was finished. 

The woman chuckled. Ruby's mouth was messy, crumbles and stains covering the lower half of her face. "Such a messy pet you are" she tutted her toy, but she carefully cleaned her mouth with a napkin. 

This morning Cinder had a meeting. Ruby was ordered to stay by her side, much to everyone's embarrassment, and to Ruby's humiliation. So there she was, sitting beside the woman's chair in the conference hall. She was naked except the collar and a pair of red heels.

During the meeting, she didn't pay much attention to anything else except Cinder's soft hand which was constantly stroking her head and combing through her short hair.

Then the afternoon came.

Ruby was led back to the chamber. Hands suspended to the ceiling, legs cuffed to the spreader bar. Just like last time. On this occasion, Cinder had a small box in her hand. Opening it up, Ruby could see a set of fine, very thin needles. And her eyes widened in fear. 

Cinder used a thick rope and wrapped it around Ruby's torso, tying them around her small breasts several times. Then she took a thin string and knelt down. 

Ruby could feel the blood pounding in her tied-off breasts just from the situation she's been put into.

Cinder looked up at the girl and used her fingers to spread the vulva of the petite chick's virgin pussy. She started licking and kissing her peach, much to the girl's arousal. 

Then the woman got down to work. She started licking and kissing the small clit head, the girl possessed, and the reaction was immediate. The small nerve bundle became hard and erect very soon. She used the string to tie it off, trapping the blood in it before getting up and taking the needles.

"Now love, to understand why I was upset, you must meet the pain I was presented to in my youth."

"Mistress… please" Ruby whined when a needle started grazing her skin around the hard and sensitive nipple. 

"Don't worry love, it won't hurt… much." She chuckled coldly and took her left nipple, pushing a needle right through it. 

Ruby screamed in pain and ecstatic pleasure as the thin metal pierced through her sensitive flesh. 

Cinder took another one, piercing her small peak vertically this time. Then two others followed diagonally before she moved to the other nipple. 

Ruby screamed, crying and begging. She hated to admit but this torture turned her on immensely. 

Four needles through the right nipple, then Cinder crouched down. Ruby was trembling from arousal and pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when the first needle pierced through her hard clit head. 

Cinder stopped. "Darling… you're far too loud." She said and retrieved the gag they used last time. Forcing the metal ball in Ruby's mouth, she tied it tightly. "Now be a good girl and hold steady… you don't want me to accidentally stab elsewhere, do you?"

The small girl shook her head, her big silver eyes veiled by her own tears as she looked at her domme.

"Good" Cinder got back to work, using the last three needles to pierce the girl's clit the same way she did with her nipples.

As the fourth needle slid through her flesh, Ruby couldn't hold any longer. An animalistic scream tears out from her, muffled by the gag as she cried in orgasmic pleasure. She squirted all over Cinder's face who just knelt there. "Now look at the mess you made, you stupid little bitch…" she snapped at her, flicking the end of a needle, causing the girl to huff and moan even more, her body jerking from the surge of pain in her clitoris.

Ruby's head dropped as the girl was silently sobbing. Cinder stormed out but soon returned in a clean outfit, holding the whip in her hand. 

Ruby started trembling, her eyes wide open and full with fear. Cinder was merciless. Cinder's will was unyielding. Cinder was going to torture her as long as she wants to do so. She whined into the gag, her body jolting in the restraints as the tail of the whip bit into the back of her flesh. Her skin was burning.

"You stupid slut" The woman said, striking down again. 

"You're disrespectful" Another hit. Then the burning of her skin.

"You're disobedient" Another strike with the leather strap.

"You are gross" she said and whipped her again and again. The girl was crying silently. She learnt the lesson. Never to piss off Cinder Fall.

Ten minutes later she just packed her torture instruments. "Next time I won't hold back, love. Now I will leave you to think about what you've done." She kissed the girl's forehead and left her there. Bound by the rope, restrained by chains and cuffs, gagged and crying.

The needles were still stabbed through her most sensitive parts. Her back was covered in long wounds and red bruises.

The worst thing was, part of her liked this. She was able to achieve orgasms even through torture. She was devastated now, but she was also very much turned on. But she wanted to please Cinder.

She couldn't ask for help. All she could do was wait.

But Cinder didn't come. Not until midnight. By that time Ruby was barely conscious. She could hardly feel when the needles were removed. Then the ropes. Lastly the gag. Then Cinder removed the cuffs and wrapped the small huntress in a smooth, silk towel.

She took her to the bathroom and cleaned her tormented body with extra care. Then she tended the wounds and laid the girl in her bed. 

Ruby Rose woke up next morning. She felt ill. But there she was. Cinder Fall. The ruthless crimelady. The one who hurt her. Now she was holding her and comforting her. And it felt nice, if Ruby was honest. In her small warped head, she felt she deserved that punishment. 

"Mistress… I…" she wanted to say something. An apology. A confession. 

"Shush love. It's over." To Ruby's surprise, she was pulled into a tight and warm hug. She hissed a little, but she didn't complain. 

"I will be a very good girl" Ruby mumbled now "I promise, Mistress" she said quietly.

"Good… that's all I ever want. Be a nice and pretty little pet, and everything will be fine."

"Yes mistress…" she mumbled. She stayed silent for a bit. "Can I kiss you, mistress?" The girl asked without thinking.

"Well of course my dear." Cinder chuckled.

Ruby smiled a little and pressed a long, passionate kiss on the other's lips.

Cinder smirked as they snogged, tongues hooked into each other.

Ruby pulled away from the kiss only to snuggle into the older woman's chest, abandoning herself in her warm embrace. 

Cinder couldn't help but smile at this. This girl was really something different.

The day went on without anything extraordinary. In the evening, Cinder decided to play a bit with her little servant.

At first Ruby didn't understand why she was getting tied to bed. Her hands were fastened to the headboard and her ankles were tied to the bedposts using fine silk ribbons. Ruby had to admit, the crimelady had a certain 'style' 

"Mistress… what are you doing?" The little girl asked.

"Well… I have a little surprise for you, love. But I can't have you touch yourself now, can I?"

"You're right mistress" Ruby felt the excitement taking over as she started pulling the restraints. A surprise? For her?

Cinder knelt beside the girl and started stroking her petite form. Her sharp nails were grazing on the girl's ebony skin, drawing fine lines on her chest and her stomach.

Ruby moaned contentedly. These sweet caresses felt both soothing and arousing. Her lust awakened, frustrated groans escaping her mouth every now and then.

Without a word, Cinder kissed the girl. On the forehead. Then the nose. She kissed the young huntress on the lips, several times while her hands were fondling Ruby's small round boobs. She massaged them, teasing her hard nips with her thumbs while doing so.

Ruby moaned into the kisses, arching her back into Cinder's touch while they snogged.

The older woman soon carried on, kissing Ruby's chin before licking along her jawline then decorating the girl's neck with little bites and kisses down to the crook, then along the collarbone, sucking and eating her sweaty skin. She soon moved her lips down on the breasts then sucking on the right nipple while pulling and twisting the left one.

"Mistreeees!" Ruby moaned in a high pitched voice, her cunt burning from arousal. God she was such a slut. But she loved how she was at the other's mercy.

Cinder just smirked, biting and pulling the small nip while her free hand was wandering around her pet's small body.

Ruby moaned louder and louder, her slit becoming wet and shiny.

Cinder kept teasing her, now caressing her crotch but never directly touching her aching cunt. 

"Please" she moaned, thrusting her hips forward, against her domme's hand.

"I will let you cum if you behave nicely" Cinder whispered.

"Yes mistress" The little girl moaned, staying completely still now.

"There… isn't it better love?" She smirked naughtily. She finally started stroking the girl's pussy, playing with her folds in a frustratingly slow way.

Ruby was squirming around a bit, surges of pleasure running through her body as the woman was playing with her cunt. She felt her long middle finger sliding into her virgin pussy. 

Cinder started fingering the young girl, her finger pumping Ruby's tight hole in a slow and passionate pace. Soon she added her middle finger, then her ring finger too. 

Ruby had stars floating in her sight, her body waving in sync with the movement of Cinder's hand.

The woman could feel how her petite form became more and more tense as the little huntress was dragged towards her orgasm.

Ruby was almost there. A few more seconds and she would've come. But the woman's hand stopped then disappeared. The small girl was left on the edge, her frustration hanging in the air.

A cry of disappointment teared out from her. She hated this training. Her high soon faded away, leaving nothing behind just the unsatisfied throbbing in her dripping cunt.

She looked at her superior with big puppy eyes, but all she managed was to get Cinder's dirty fingers in her mouth. She started sucking on them, moaning over her own taste as she cleaned her pussy juices from the mistress' hand.

"Looks like someone is a horny little slut." She tutted the young lady. "So lustful… so horny… such a dirty girl" she continued.

Ruby was ashamed of herself. But she was hirny. She was desperate and the denial was driving her crazy.

"Do you want to cum, little pet?" She teased the restrained girl. "You want to cum, right? To cum for Mistress" she continued, humming in a mesmerising tone.

"Yes… yes I do… make me cum for you, mistress" Ruby begged in an almost hysterical voice.

"Then you have to wait, love. You have to wait for permission if you want to please Mistress…" she was stroking the girl's sweaty body all around. She knew just how to control people. Everyone had a button which turned them obedient…

"Yes mistress" Ruby moaned, her high building up just from the sweet caressing.

It went like this for hours. Ruby lost count of her denied orgasms by that time. She was so frustrated that her body jerked and shivered from the slightest touch. Cinder brought her to the top again and Ruby started begging for relief.

"Sush, love. I told you didn't I, be patient and be obedient. But… I can promise you something, little pet… if you can hold a bit more, you get an orgasm soon"

"Tha-thank you..." she mumbled. She was sweating and panting from the extreme arousal as she had just been denied for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

She gulped, trying to catch her breath. She looked at her domme and her gaze met those astonishing amber eyes, she fell in love with. Yes. She loved Cinder Fall. She loved this cold, cruel lady. Her troops trembled in fear. So did Ruby. Yet she wanted to be with her Mistress. She wanted to serve her as a good pet.

Cinder smiled at the petite huntress. She could see how much this little girl adored her. Despite being such a freak.

She kissed the girl's sternum, tracing her body with kisses all the way to the pelvis as she went between her spread legs.

Ruby let out a surprised whine when the woman's tongue glided along her slit.

Soon she started moaning and panting as Cinder started kissing and sucking her cunt, the crimelady's tongue constantly rubbing her clit head.

She let out a loud growl of lust, her little nerve bundle still hypersensitive from last night's torture. 

Cinder smirked and spread the girls meaty vulva, her lips locking directly onto the small nub.

Ruby screamed in pleasure as her mistress sucked on her clit. She was seconds away from coming but she knew she had to hold back. She did so, as long as she could. But eventually she started begging.

Cinder smirked and stopped teasing the girl's clit. "Cum for me little slut" she whispered against the girl's skin before she went back to sucking her peach.

"Thank… you… Mistreeeees!" the last word teared out from her in the form of an animalistic scream. She dropped her head back, eyes rolling into her skull as she was sucked by Cinder. The wave of orgasmic pleasure came crashing down on her body like a tsunami. She was trembling in the restraints.

Cinder was surprised about the power she had over Ruby. But she was even more surprised when the girl came into her mouth, her sweet nectar flooding the crimelady's mouth. She drank every droplet of the girl's sweet juices, huffing and moaning into her meaty vulva as she sucked and swallowed until the girl's arched body slumped back on the bed. 

Looking up at her, she saw how much of a panting, sweating mess she was. "You taste delicious, little slut."

"Thank… you…" Ruby panted, trying to fight the blissful delirium which settled on her mind.

Cinder removed the restraints, joining her little plaything on the bed after the girl was freed. She kissed her and pulled her close to herself.

Ruby didn't resist. She was exhausted, but the truth is, she didn't mind cuddling with Cinder in the bed. She smiled happily as she snuggled to the older woman's warmth. 

Cinder didn't protest against the cuddle. She briefly remembered having a cat before she became an orphan. Ruby was exactly like her cat in her childhood. She patted her head and let her wrap her small arms around her waist. She pulled the blanket over themselves and let the girl fall asleep in her embrace. 

Ruby slept soundly, dreaming about various things. Not many of them were innocent. She was whimpering and moaning from the imaginary pleasure in her dreams.

Cinder didn't say anything. To tell the truth, the little girl's wet dreams were very amusing to watch from the outside. She eventually fell asleep too.

In the morning Ruby woke up first. She kissed Cinder's cheek, but she stayed completely still, not wanting to disturb her mistress.

Cinder immediately woke up though. "Good morning, little slut" She whispered and kissed the girl's hair, managing to draw a little giggle from her.

"Good morning Mistress" she smiled cutely but her smile soon faded. She was ashamed as her cunt was covered in a thin layer of cum from last night.

"What's wrong, love?" Cinder asked as she noticed her sad expression.

"I'm such a dirty cunt" she said quietly. "I didn't even showered last night"

"Then what are we waiting for, little slut?" Cinder got up and gestured to her to get up.

Ruby was surprised by the sudden gesture, but she did as she was told.

Cinder then presented the girl a pair of metal handcuffs. Ruby knew what to do. Hands behind her back, she let the woman restrain her wrists after all, she wasn't allowed to touch herself. She was led to a bathroom. "I could use some cleaning too. The question is this: Should we take a bath or a shower would be enough?"

Ruby blushed at the thought. Bathing with Cinder… "A… a shower will be enough" she mumbled. 

"Turn around love. We can't have your precious collar get all wet, can we?"

"No mistress…" she admitted and turned around, presenting the obsidian clip to Cinder. 

She melted it carefully then removed the collar, placing it on the counter. She then stepped into the shower cabin. 

Ruby watched as the woman cleaned herself. She waited for her turn. Lustful thoughts rushed through her mind at the sight as the water trickled down the mature woman's well-carved body. For the first time, she was frustrated by the handcuffs. She wanted to touch herself so much. She wanted to masturbate while watching Cinder.

Soon enough, she got permission to enter the cabin too. Cinder smirked and started cleaning her body with motherly care. Ruby hummed contentedly. It was degrading to be cleaned like that. But Ruby was completely inferior to the other and she easily abandoned herself in the soft caresses. 

Cinder cleaned the girl's petite body thoroughly, paying extra attention to her sensitive parts.

Ruby moaned softly, biting her lips from the arousal when Cinder cleaned her pussy, playing with her folds a little.

After a while they just stood there, kissing as the water flowed down on them.

Eventually, Cinder closed off the tap and led out the girl. She dried herself, then dried Ruby and put back her collar. 

"Today I have some stuff to do outside the hideout, love. It's too dangerous for you. Of course you can't stay handcuffed all day long. So we have to find another way to prevent you from touching yourself while I'm away."

"Mistress… please… I will be a very good girl. And I will be obedient, I promise."

"No love… you don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

"No… but…" Ruby started. She didn't know what Cinder was planning to do.

No but… it's necessary, my dear." Cinder whispered.

"Yes mistress." Ruby mumbled.

"Good. Now follow me, love" she walked out, strolling along the corridors, closely followed by the silver eyed girl. They headed to a small chamber. It seemed to be Cinder's personal wardrobe, full of clothes and various stuff. There was a box on the floor, not yet opened. "I ordered this for you, dear. It's a custom made accessory, perfectly fitting to our needs."

Ruby started to get excited. It can't be that bad… she waited obediently as Cinder got down to opening the parcel. There was a metal bra in it, with chains instead of shoulder straps. Soon its pair got out too. It seemed to be a metal underwear. It was like a piece of metal thongs. A circular metal sheet with rubber coating on the inside. A perpendicular sheet with a hole on it near the thinner end. Ruby looked at it. "What's this, mistress?" Ruby asked curiously.

"This is called a chastity belt." Cinder said and then explained how it worked.

Ruby blushed madly. She just noticed the additional parts sitting in the box. A metal sheet to cover up the hole if necessary. Two removable plugs, which looked like beads stacked on each other. - She could only hope that those won't be used. 

"Spread your legs dear. The airships depart soon and I have to go"

Ruby did as she was told. The metal contraption felt surprisingly comfortable as it was perfectly her size. Luckily, Cinder spared her from adding the plugs to her holes. For now. The lock was the same as the one on the collar. Perfect for Cinder's semblance. And Ruby knew that once the belt is locked, she wouldn't get out as long as Cinder didn't come back.

Cinder removed the handcuffs now, and put the metal bra on the girl. The metal cups fit neatly onto her small boobs, squeezing them lightly. Once she was locked up properly, Cinder kissed her. "I'll be back by the evening, I promise." With that, she led Ruby out of the closet, locked the door and walked away. Ruby headed back to the bedroom. Her steps were a bit wobbly as she was still trying to get used to the metal 'underwear'

The day has passed rather simply. A few failed attempts to masturbate. She attempted cooking with some success. This was the first edible lunch she created. By the evening she was utterly bored, on top of being horny and aroused, without the possibility of touching herself.

Cinder came back to find her kneeling in the bed. She saw a happy and relieved glimmer in her eyes.

Ruby smiled happily at the sight of the woman. But her smile faded a little when she noticed the fresh wound on her forearm. It was a deep cut, tended by a makeshift bandage which was soaked in blood. "Mistress… are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Just a scratch love." She stumbled to the bed and slumped on it beside her pet.

Ruby didn't waste any moment. She jumped up and started preparing. She brought a bowl of warm water and soaked a cloth in it. Carefully removing the bandage, she thoroughly cleaned her mistress' wound despite her resistance. She kept telling her that she wants to help. After that, she tended to the deep cut, putting a fresh bandage on it.

"Thank you, but I said it was okay." Cinder chuckled.

"It wasn't okay. Punish me if you like, but I wanted to help." The small girl stated firmly.

"Punishing you? I just wanted to kiss you for being such a good girl" Cinder smirked and kissed the girl's hair.

She giggled at this, leaning into the kiss, craving for more.

"Let's get rid of that ugly metal, shall we?" Cinder whispered, caressing the girl's neck.

"Yes mistress… thank you" she kissed the woman's cheek then got up, followed by her.

Cinder removed the bra, then unlocked and took off the belt either.

Ruby smiled shyly as she was teased and caressed by the woman. She was pushed down onto the bed, trapped under the woman's body.. She was surprised when the woman sat on her face, trapping the small girl. She tried to get free but eventually she gave up, given that her arms were trapped under Cinder’s calves as she started grinding her mature peach against the girl's mouth.    
The crimelady let out a small moan as the girl screamed into her meaty vulva. Ruby's voice resonated through her body, giving her a pleasant vibration. 

Ruby knew what she was expected to do, but she never tried it before. She started eating the hairless peach of the older woman, first awkwardly, but Cinder's soft whimpers gave her more and more courage. She was huffing and moaning as she pleasured the woman, her tongue reaching deeper and deeper to the woman's hole, licking her on the inside.

Cinder smirked, soft whimpers escaping her mouth every now and then. She could feel the girls tongue exploring her core, writhing like a snake between her inner walls. She could feel every little moan vibrating through her crotch as the girl devoured her peach.

Ruby started sucking the woman, enjoying the pleasant, bittersweet taste of Cinder's juices. 

The woman could feel her high building up. "Don't stop you little cumslut" she moaned, urging the girl to go faster.

Ruby sucked with all her might, pleasuring the woman as much as she could in this helpless state. She moaned into her flesh, her own high building up just from the situation. She could feel Cinder's body tensing up, the brunette's thighs squeezing her head from both sides, keeping Ruby steady as Cinder was rocking back and forth on the girl's face. Ruby was slightly dizzy from the oxygen deprivation, but she kept going, the louder and louder moans of the woman told her that she was doing a good job. 

Cinder was on the edge of cumming. Suddenly, her body froze, and she screamed out in pleasure. She came into the little cunnilingus' mouth, her body waving in orgasmic pleasure as the girl ate her out.

Ruby was left with no choice but to swallow, as her mouth quickly filled with the woman's hot nectar. She moaned and sucked, drinking Cinder's juices, but the next cumshot exploded soon after the first, covering the girls face in the crimelady's translucent fluids.

Cinder squirted all over the girl's face, completely draining herself. She looked down at her little cumslut, panting heavily. She chuckled at the sight of the mess on the small huntress' face. 

She raised herself slightly. "Lick me clean, slut" she ordered.

Ruby did as she was told. She started lapping the woman's vagina, eating every last droplet of cum. She didn't stop until Cinder wasn't satisfied with the result. 

Cinder got up and tossed a towel to her pet. She felt a bit dizzy, but she was satisfied with Ruby. She did have some use after all.

Joining the girl in the bed, they cuddled for a while before falling asleep. Both of them were exhausted. They slept soundly, their bodies entangled under the blanket.

_ Many months have passed since Ruby was captured and became Cinder's cumslut. She has been through a lot, but one thing was certain. She loved the crimelady and she was willing to serve her no matter what. On the outside, it seemed that Cinder just used her. But no one knew about all those cuddles in the bedroom.  _

_ No one knew that Cinder had a soft side. No one, except Ruby Rose. And despite everything they said, she was sure that Cinder Fall loved her in her own weird way. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
